


meet me by the river's edge

by bananas



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, also because of that video from a few days ago, because i cant write a fic without hinting at some ship or the other, boys being dumb, gratuitous wet t-shirt scenes, some lowkey mark/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas/pseuds/bananas
Summary: meet me by the river's edgewe're going to wash these sins awayor else we won't come back againSam tries to cope with unfamiliar feelings and a best friend who refuses to speak to him





	meet me by the river's edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getreadyforabrokenfknarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadyforabrokenfknarm/gifts).



> this fic is inspired by and written for the lovely @rhiannonlloyd. thank you so much for all your lovely advice, whether for my fics or life in general. i didn't think i'd meet someone as in love with gay cricket (pitch, joe/jos, brinn and finchwell interactions especially) or as appreciative of jimmy, stubro etc as me but then you dropped that anon ask, asking for a pitch fic and it all began.
> 
> i hope you like this
> 
> title from a song by the gaslight anthem and recommended to me by none other than rhiannonlloyd
> 
> this fic was loosely inspired by that video of jroy throwing sam into the pool and rhiannonlloyd's prediction of what may or may not have happened next. I'll link the video here as soon as I can find it. If anyone has a link please post it or send it to me lmao I've been looking for hours

When Sam had asked each one of them, they all had different versions to explain how it all began. Mark told anyone would listen that it all started with Ben pushing him in right after Mark sprinkled a few drops of water from his bottle on him bymistakely. Ben, on the other hand, claimed that Mark had dumped an entire water bottle on him so he naturally had to retaliate instantly by pushing him into the nearby lake. 

  
Joe proudly and unabashedly claimed that the allure of the nearby lake and the temptation of seeing Jos's white t-shirt completely and utterly soaked was too strong so he naturally had to grab his boyfriend by the hand and jump in as well. Jos just blushed after Joe announced this to a now hooting, cheering room and, therefore, didn't give Sam much of an explanation. The resulting silence didn't last long when the hoots faded as Mark took this opportunity to narrate once more, for the tenth time now, how he thought it all began.

  
  
Sam wouldn't have asked Jason even if he'd been there, but as he listened to the others recount their versions, there was the stark realization that Jason wasn't there. But it was no surprise that he was no where to be found, what with the way he'd left Sam standing alone at the edge of the lake. Sam had called after Jason's barely visible back repeatedly but got no answer other than his fading footsteps. Eventually, Jason disappeared in the distance, leaving Sam far behind.

  
  
But if one of the guys would've stopped for a breath while recounting and would've let Sam get a word in edgewise, he would've explained to them that he wasn't asking about how the impromptu trip right into the lake took place at all. He didn't care who pushed who first or who started it; all he wanted to know was: when did he start finding Jason, his best friend, attractive? When did he start to stare at the man who he had always called his friend, his teammate but never anything more, and when did that stare make him feel things- butterfly-type things - in his stomach? When did the sight of Jason running his hands through wet hair and shaking it out in his direction, in order to direct as many water droplets at a thankfully dry Sam, make his breath catch in his throat? When did the sight of Jason licking lake water (it was salty, a sharp taste on Sam's tongue when he tasted it later) off his lips, make Sam want to kiss him so badly that his heart raced just thinking about it? And then finally, when did Sam, who had never been as daring, as spontaneous as Jason, work up the courage, right after the others dispersed, to kiss his best friend right there at the edge of the lake? _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> come say hi: [tumblr](http://storm-alert.tumblr.com)  
> ps. does anyone get the reference in my last tag?


End file.
